


Chris & Ellie Oneshots

by beccaheartschrisevans



Series: The Chris & Ellie Series [4]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaheartschrisevans/pseuds/beccaheartschrisevans
Summary: A collections of oneshots that do not fit within the timeline of my Chris & Ellie series, but are related to it.





	1. Father's Day 2019 (rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in June 2019 and is Chris celebrating his first father's day.

**June 16, 2019**

Super Bowl LI was playing on the TV as Chris sat on the couch with four-month-old Tommy in his arms. Neither was really watching the game, instead Chris was watching his son pull on Dodger's ears while the dog sat next to them on the couch perfectly content. It was no secret that the dog loved the baby and had since they'd brought Tommy home from the hospital.

As Chris watched the dog and baby interact, he couldn't help but think back to this time last year. He and Ellie had been trying to get pregnant for over a year and a half without any success and had agreed to visit a specialist once they'd gotten back to Oregon after spending the summer in Massachusetts with his family. As luck would have it, however, a romantic getaway in England following the Avengers: Infinity War premiere had resulted in a positive pregnancy test about six weeks later.

In fact, Ellie had taken the pregnancy test on his 37th birthday and had told him that night once they'd returned to the small, basement apartment in his mom's house. They'd both cried happy tears and had decided to share the news with their family two days later, on Father's Day. They'd shared the news via a video call with her family while in the living room of his mom's house with his family. There had been lots of shouts of joy, lots of tears and hugs galore.

They'd spent the summer in Massachusetts as planned and then had spent the fall in LA while he'd filmed a movie. They'd traveled home to Oregon once a month to meet with her doctor and had returned to the state for good the week after Thanksgiving. (They'd celebrated the holiday in LA and his family had traveled to California to spend the week with them, taking their annual Disney trip a few weeks early and at Disneyland.) Christmas and New Year’s had been spent with Ellie's family in Oregon and they'd counted down the days until Robert Thomas's arrival.

Tommy had arrived a week and a half early on February 3 aka Super Bowl Sunday. He'd been the perfect baby, too. Chris had spent every day of those first two months with Tommy and Ellie, enjoying every second of being a dad, even on those nights where they hadn't gotten much sleep.

Then the mid of April had come and he'd had to leave for his final Marvel press tour. Ellie, Tommy and her family had traveled to LA with him and they'd all attended the movie premiere with him while Tommy had stayed with Ellie's aunt and uncle. Then Ellie and Tommy had traveled to Boston with Chris's family while Chris had started the international leg of the press tour.

They'd had nightly video chats while he'd been gone and had reunited three weeks later in New York City before he'd joined them at his mom's house for the summer. They'd been here for a month now and Chris had been taking the early morning shifts with Tommy so Ellie could go back to sleep after feeding the baby.

It was these quiet mornings with his baby boy that Chris loved the most. It gave them time to bond before they went upstairs to spend time with the rest of the family where Tommy was happily passed around and showered with attention. What they did during the time together depended on Tommy's mood. On mornings like this, where he was awake and giggly, they watched Patriots' football. Whereas, on the mornings where he was grumpy or still sleepy, Chris would cuddle him and either sing, read books or talk to him. During the last few weeks, they'd spent more time watching football than anything else. Or rather, Chris listened to football while watching Tommy interact with Dodger.

Wanting to document this special Father's Day, Chris set Tommy on the couch so he was propped up between the back of the couch and Dodger's torso. Grabbing his phone, Chris snapped a photo of his two boys, seconds before Dodger jumped up and began to lick Tommy's face. The baby looked startled at first, but then let out a delighted shriek which soon at Dodger barking happily.

"Shh," Chris said, chuckling as he darted his eyes over to the partially opened bedroom door. "You're gonna wake up mommy." He picked up Tommy and settled the baby back in his lap. Then, using one hand, he composed a tweet and shared the photo with his Twitter followers.

"Watching Patriots football with my little guy and our best friend on my first #FathersDay #FuturePatsFan"

He posted the tweet and then put his phone aside. He kissed Tommy's head and breathed in the unique baby smell. Sometimes, he couldn't wait for his little boy to get bigger, but he knew that someday he'd miss him being this little.

A loud "TOUCHDOWN!" startled both father and son and Chris grabbed his cell phone, knowing that it was the tone for Ellie sending him a text:

**That last hashtag should say #Future12thMan**

Chris chuckled at his wife's reference to the fans of the Seattle Seahawks and then said, loudly, "I thought you were sleeping."

Ellie appeared in the doorway to the bedroom, a second later, and was greeted by a squeal from Tommy. The baby began to squirm in Chris's arms as Ellie made her way over to the couch with the aging Daisy following her. The nine-year-old dog settled herself into her dog bed and ignored them all as she went back to sleep.

After passing the baby to his momma, Chris let his eyes wander over to where Daisy slept. He and Ellie had gone back and forth about whether or not to bring her with them this summer, but they'd ultimately decided they couldn't be without her; especially since she was already towards the end of her life. Other than aging joints, she was pretty healthy and he hoped she stayed that way a bit longer.

Of their pets, only their cat Mickey had stayed back in Oregon, as he did every summer. They'd adopted Mickey while they'd been in Georgia back in 2017 and the cat had not enjoyed the flight back to LA that fall and he had especially hated the drive to Oregon when they'd moved there. So rather than deal with a pissed off cat, they'd left him home with Ellie's cousin who was housesitting for them.

"Are you really watching this whole game?" Ellie asked, drawing Chris's attention back to the TV. "You're really going to make him suffer through three quarters of heartbreak?"

Chris glanced at her and could tell she was just busting his chops as she fought back a smile. If there was anyone who could appreciate the way the Patriots had come back to beat the Falcons, it was his wife. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but respond to her goading, "You have to watch the whole game. You can't get the full thrill of the win without it. It would be an 'that's awesome' as opposed to a 'holy sh-'" His voice trailed off as his eyes dropped down to the baby who was smiling up at him.

"Nice save," Ellie said, smoothing her hand over Tommy's hair. "As much as it pains me to do so, this was probably the most exciting football game I've watched."

"It's a Father's Day miracle!" Chris exclaimed, throwing his fist in the air. His excitement was contagious as Tommy began to shriek happily and Dodger began to bark. Reaching over, Chris tickled the baby's feet, making his squeals turn to giggles. Meanwhile, Dodger barked happily, his tail thumping against the couch cushions.

"You three are quite the comedy act," Ellie said, shaking her head. Looking down at the baby, she asked, "Should we go get daddy's present?" He babbled back to her. "Alright, we'll be right back."

Ellie carried Tommy back to the bedroom with Dodger following, the dog obviously not wanting to let his best friend out of his sight. Chris turned his attention to the TV and cringed as Tom Brady was sacked. He watched Atlanta score another touchdown before Ellie and Tommy returned to the room.

His wife had changed Tommy into a white onesie that had a bearded face printed on it and "I have a fuzzy daddy" written on it. Chris threw his head back and laughed.

"That's perfect," he told Ellie.

"We thought it was perfect, too," Ellie agreed. She then handed Chris a wrapped present and a card. "But here's your real present."

Going with tradition, Chris opened the card first and felt tears pool in his eyes as he looked at the homemade card. Ellie had turned a footprint and handprint of Tommy's onto a piece of paper and had turned it into a superhero by adding a face and hands. She had then printed "You are my superhero" on the card.

"This is amazing," he said, sniffing. Leaning over, he gave Ellie a kiss and then leaned down and kissed the top of Tommy's head. Settling back, Chris tore off the wrapping paper and opened a narrow box, pulling out a picture frame. Each of the six photo slots had a picture in it. There was a close up of Tommy sleeping, one of Tommy dressed in his Patriots’ onesie with eye black on his cheeks, a photo of Tommy in his Red Sox gear with Wally the Green Monster, one of Tommy wearing a Captain America costume that one of Ellie's aunts had made him, a photo of the three of them on the day Tommy was born, and a photo of Chris sleeping with Tommy asleep on his chest.

Chris didn't realize he was crying until he felt Ellie drying his face with her thumb.

"I love it," he said, looking at his wife through blurry eyes. "You've made this my best Father's Day ever." They both laughed at his lame joke. He moved so he could wrap his arm around her and then gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Despite having a full day of family activities ahead of them, the three of them watched the rest of the football game. It was only after the final touchdown, however, that Chris and Ellie realized that Tommy had fallen asleep at some point.

"Told you he's going to be a future 12th man," Ellie teased.

Chris just rolled his eyes.


	2. I'll Be Home For Christmas (rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in December 2026 and is Chris returning home for Christmas.

**December 23, 2026**

Brightly colored lights greeted Chris as his brother-in-law, Garrett, drove up the long driveway to the farm house. He shook his head and smiled as he saw that the house, too, was lit up; his boys had obviously convinced someone to put up the lights that he hadn't been able to do before reporting to LA for reshoots.

The large parking area in front of the house was full of cars as everyone had come over for dinner. Unlike Garrett, who was expected to attend the dinner, Chris's appearance would be a complete surprise as they weren't expecting him until the next day. Garrett parked his car and then helped Chris get his luggage out of the trunk before they walked up to the front door together.

Chris let Garrett walk inside first and smiled as his brother-in-law loudly said, "Sorry I'm late, I had to pick up a friend."

With that cue, Chris went into the house and boisterously shouted, "Merry Christmas!"

His six-year-old son, Marcus, was the first to reach him, as he'd been the closest to the front door, and Chris scooped him up. He greeted his other two sons, seven-year-old Tommy and four-year-old Scottie with big hugs, in which they too were lifted off of their feet, before he turned to Ellie and gave her a big kiss in front of everyone.

"I've missed you," she said, running her fingers through his shaggy hair. "I'm so happy you're home."

"I'm happy to be home," he replied, feeling a pang of guilt at the dark circles under her eyes. He hadn't wanted to leave, but there had been necessary reshoots for a movie he'd filmed earlier in the fall, before the twins had arrived, and he'd been gone for three long weeks.

As the Boston contingent of their family had already planned on spending Christmas with them in Oregon, due to the twins, his mom hadn't hesitated at all when he'd asked her to fly out early and stay with Ellie and the kids. The rest of the family, including his dad, step-mom and younger siblings, had followed a couple weeks later and had been staying either here at the house (and in the guest cottages) with Ellie or with her parents just five miles up the road.

With Scottie on his hip, Chris made his way over to the couches where his mom and mother-in-law (whom he also called 'mom') where sitting, each with a twin tucked in an arm happily sucking on bottles. Knowing better than to distract happy babies, Chris smiled longingly at his daughters, happy and sad to see that they were both bigger than the last time he'd seen them, and cherished the moment, knowing that between the babies and the boys, he wouldn't get a lot of sleep over the next few nights.

It was only after greeting his wife and kids that Chris greeted his other family members who'd gathered and they were everywhere. Ellie's sisters and their husbands and offspring were there as were his own siblings, their spouses and offspring. Their parents were there, too, as were a couple of Ellie's aunts and uncles that lived nearby. It took him nearly an hour to greet everyone as they were all spread out on the main floor of the house and it probably would have taken longer, if they hadn't been called for dinner.

By the time everyone had a plate of food, every place imaginable, including the stairs to the second floor of the house, held someone eating food. (The stairs being a particular favorite of his sons and nephews, because it meant easy access to the toys upstairs without having to ask for permission to be excused from the table.)

Over dinner, Chris learned that the boys had convinced their Uncle Scott and his boyfriend to put up the lights the other day. It had taken them nearly all day to put the lights up, but everyone had agreed it had been worth it. So much so, that the plan after the dinner tonight, was to go outside, build a bonfire and sing Christmas carols while admiring the lights.

Which was how Chris found himself bundled up an hour later and outside helping his father-in-law build a fire in the fire pit they'd built earlier that summer. It wasn't necessarily cold outside, but it wasn't warm either with the temperature in the mid 40's.

Feeling someone put something in the pocket of his jacket, Chris looked and saw Ellie next to him and a baby monitor tucked in his pocket. He nodded and then accepted the cup of hot chocolate she offered him.

They didn't sing for too long as the temperature began to drop as the night wore on. One by one, the family members that weren't staying with them at the house made their goodbyes and left for the night. Chris was in the process of helping clean up when the baby monitor alerted them and his mom shooed him and Ellie off, promising to clean up and get the boys to bed.

Chris followed Ellie into the house and upstairs to their bedroom, where the twins were still sleeping in cradles. Only one of the twins, Stephie, had woken due to being hungry, they realized as they got to the bedroom and Chris let Ellie take care of her while he dealt Penny who had woken due to a dirty diaper.

Once Penny's diaper was clean, Chris cradled his youngest child and spoke to her softly as he rocked her. She stared at him, sleepily, but gave him a, likely gas induced, smile. She waited until Stephie had finished eating, to cry out her own hunger pains and Chris handed her off to Ellie and took Stephie.

Chris breathed in the unique baby smell of his daughter as he cradled her and patted her back gently, trying to encourage a burp from her. The belch that came from the little body surprised them both and he laughed.

Once the twins were back to sleep, Chris and Ellie checked on the boys and kissed them each goodnight before retiring to their room. Feeling the day's travel and excitement in his bones, Chris took a quick shower before he got into bed and curled up with Ellie tucked close to him. He knew it would only be a few hours until the twins woke again for another feeding and, unlike the last three weeks, he fell asleep almost immediately.

He was finally home where he belonged and just in time for Christmas.


End file.
